


The Rules of the Game

by burning_arrow



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_arrow/pseuds/burning_arrow
Summary: Cara gets a rude introduction to the concept of sports. She’s not happy about it, but maybe a certain Confessor will change her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU or maybe just very post-Tears. Either way, Kahlan and Richard are so completely over that I pretty much just ignore that part of canon.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on 9/17/13.

Cara frowned at the leather object Richard pressed into her hands. It was about the size of a loaf of bread and oblong, made of four strips of cow-hide stitched together and, based on the weight, filled with something like densely packed hay.  
  
“What is this?” she asked laconically.  
  
“It’s the ball for ja’long,” replied the Seeker, a broad grin stretched across his face.  
  
“Ja’long…the ritual ceremony these villagers insisted we take part in? Why does it need a ball?” queried Cara, her eyebrow arching. She suspected that she was not going to like the answer.  
  
“Well, it turns out that the ritual isn’t so much of a ceremony, as it is a game,” answered Richard.  
  
“A game,” repeated Cara, her frown deepening.  
  
“Yes, Cara, a game. You have heard of those before, right?” jibed the Seeker.  
  
“I don’t play games,” said Cara crossly. That wasn’t quite accurate – games of intrigue and seduction came naturally as breathing to the Mord’Sith - but under these circumstances her meaning was quite clear.  
  
“Chase and I figured as much,” said Richard, shrugging. “Zedd thinks as long as some of us play, we won’t offend anybody, so I guess you can just sit with Kahlan and the rest of the women.”  
  
Cara glanced to the side of the field, where long benches had been set up. Kahlan sat on one, surrounded by a swarm of chattering women from the village. She was draped with one of the flower wreaths that all the women wore, the purple flowers setting off the color of her eyes. The Mother Confessor smiled as she responded to one of the villagers. Cara considered her options. On one hand, staying out of the game would mean being closer to Kahlan. Lately, she seemed to be drawn to the Confessor, and the Confessor to her, though neither had yet been willing to admit it to the other. On the other hand, Cara didn’t do flowers or small talk, and there seemed to be copious amounts of both on those benches. At that moment, Kahlan glanced up and noticed Cara looking at her. She held the Mord’Sith’s gaze for a few seconds, her blue eyes shining and her smile widening, before her attention was drawn back to the elderly woman at her side. Cara took a step toward the benches…  
  
“I hope you enjoy talking about sheep and babies, because there’s not much else around here for excitement,” said Richard smoothly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Cara froze. Her tone was cold, even as she turned to face the Seeker. “So, the rules of the game are?”  
  
“I knew you’d want to play,” said Richard, giving her an infuriating smile as he threw an arm over her shoulder. She barely resisted reaching for her agiel as he pulled her toward her teammates.  
  
***  
  
“So, let me get this straight – we are trying to get this thing,” Cara held up the ball in her hand, “down to that end of the field, while they’re trying to get it to this end? And the rest of us are trying to steal the ball from whoever has it?”  
  
“Yes,” said Richard, “essentially. I don’t think you are understanding the finer point of the game, though, Cara.”  
  
“What’s to understand? This is absurd. I can’t believe this is actually an activity that grown men participate in,” said Cara discontentedly.  
  
“Believe it or not - either way, the game is about to start, so I suggest you get ready,” replied the Seeker, holding up a green sash for Cara. The rest of the team had already wrapped their sashes around their waists. Rolling her eyes, she yanked the belt out of Richard’s hand and tied it snugly around her waist, carefully securing the loose ends so that they did not dangle. She was the only one still fully dressed under the hot sun. Most of the men wore sleeveless vests or went bare-chested, but since the only thing in her pack was another set of leathers, there was nothing cooler for Cara to change into.  
  
Her team strode onto the field, led by Richard. They lined up facing the other team, whose white sashes fluttered in the breeze. One of the village elders, a middle aged man who still appeared to be as strong as an ox, stood between them. Richard stepped forward, mirrored by a tall man on the opposing team.  
  
“On my call,” said the elder, his deep voice carrying across the field. He held the ball in his hand. Richard and his opponent crouched slightly, readying themselves.  
  
“Now!” shouted the elder, tossing the ball high into the air and ducking out of the way as players began to converge on the center of the field.  
  
Richard jumped as high as he could, but he could not beat the taller man’s reach. The man brought the ball down and cradled it in his arms like a baby as he began to sprint forward. He dodged between two of Cara’s teammates and would have had an open field – if Cara hadn’t stepped in front of him and drove her elbow straight into his nose. The crowd gave a collective hiss as the man crumpled to the ground, clutching his nose that was now streaming blood. Cara stood with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face, until she looked up and saw both teams staring at her.  
  
“What?!” she exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. “I did what you told me.”  
  
“I said tackle them, not cripple them,” replied Richard, sighing and shaking his head. “Let’s try this again.”  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, the game seemed to be running more smoothly, after it had been made clear to Cara that in addition to elbowing, she wasn’t allowed to punch, kick, or head-butt anyone either. Biting was right out. She was, however, pleasantly surprised to discover that dragging a man down by one of their ridiculous sashes was perfectly legal. After Cara flattened a few of their opponents in a fair manner, the Mord’Sith glanced up to see Kahlan watching her. The Confessor had an amused expression on her face, but there was something else in Kahlan’s eyes that Cara couldn’t quite place. Suddenly, Cara’s breath was coming shorter than it had just a moment before.  
  
The game lasted for quite some time, and Richard and Cara’s team lagged behind the opposing team for most of it, despite Cara and Chase’s defensive skills. With more than two thirds of the game lapsed, Richard, Cara and their team huddled together, covered in dirt and sweat, and breathing heavily – all except for Cara. She was as filthy as the others, no doubt, but her breathing was steady as she glared at her teammates with arms crossed.  
  
“We’re being beaten by a bunch of sheep-herders,” she growled. Half the team turned as one, their expressions darkening. Richard didn’t have enough men for a team of his own, so the rest were volunteers from the village. Cara sighed in exasperation. “No offense meant. I just mean that we’re faster than them.”  
  
“Cara, we’re running as fast as we can,” replied Richard, who was supporting himself with his hands on his knees, gulping in air.  
  
“No, you’re running as fast as _you_ can. I’m faster. Give me the ball,” she said.  
  
Chase guffawed, slapping Richard on the back. Richard gave her an amused smile. “I thought Mord’Sith don’t play games.”  
  
“Normally, we don’t.” She gave a short sniff. “But since I’ve been forced into this farce, I intend to win. Next time, give me the ball.”  
  
Richard grinned at her. “OK, we’ll see what you’ve got.”  
  
***  
  
The very next play Richard flipped the ball to one of the villagers who tossed it to Cara. She sprinted, dodging and weaving through men of both teams. She broke out into the open field and added an extra burst of speed. She felt like she was flying, like she’d never run as fast as this in her entire life – not when trying to save the last Night Wisp, not when trying to find the Shadow Water. The goal line drew steadily nearer and she allowed herself a grin. Her heart pounded strong in her chest and there was nothing in the world but her and the sun and the grass.  
  
The next thing she knew she was flat on her back, staring into the bright sky. She heard the sympathetic groans from the crowd over the ringing in her own ears. A burly villager twice her size lay across her, pinning her to the ground. She rolled her head to one side and, despite the ache in her body from the impact, she smirked. The upper half of her body was across the line, and the ball was still locked in her grip. She thrust the ball into the air, and the crowd cheered and roared.  
  
As her teammates peeled her off the turf, Cara’s eyes sought out Kahlan. The Confessor had her hands pressed over her mouth and her eyes were huge with worry. Apparently, the hit had looked worse than it had been. Cara gave Kahlan a small nod and a half-smile. Kahlan shook her head and smiled back. Cara could see the Confessor’s sigh of relief from where she stood.  
  
After that, Cara was practically unstoppable, especially when Richard and Chase blocked for her. Every time she scored, she turned to the benches, as if seeking out Kahlan’s approval. The Confessor clapped and cheered for her, her blue eyes holding Cara’s each time. Cara felt her chest expand with every look. With seconds left in the game, she stumbled across the line once more, barely avoiding the hand that grasped for her ankle. As the elder called a close to the game, Cara, Richard, and both the teams were engulfed by the villagers from the benches. The crowd was a blur as many hands shook hers and even more pounded her on the back, congratulating her.  
  
One of the elders beamed at her. “We have never seen a woman play ja’long before. You are as fleet as the deer!”  
  
“Thank you,” replied Cara awkwardly, as the man’s wife tugged him away. The tumult was becoming overwhelming and she started to push toward the edge of the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, Kahlan appeared in front of her. The Confessor had a broad smile on her face and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Cara. Kahlan reached up and plucked a piece of grass out of Cara’s hair.  
  
“So, it turns out that you are quite the ja’long player,” said the Confessor, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
“Naturally,” answered Cara, smirking yet again.  
  
“And the elder women tell me it is customary that the game’s victors be greeted with a kiss for their bravery and strength,” continued Kahlan. The Confessor’s blue eyes were darkening and she unconsciously licked her lips. Cara’s heart pounded harder, beating a strong tattoo against her ribs, and a warmth stirred in her belly that had nothing to do with the day’s activities.   
  
“Is that so?” Cara said huskily.  
  
Kahlan’s smile was shy as she waved her hand in the direction of the crowd. “Take a look for yourself.”  
  
True enough, each of her victorious teammates seemed to have at least one woman on his arm. Chase was swinging his wife around in circles, laughing loudly. Even Richard was stealing kisses from a dark-haired villager.  
  
“I see,” said Cara quietly. She arched an eyebrow as she turned back to face Kahlan. “And would you be offering to help me celebrate?”  
  
“Well, it wouldn’t do for the Mother Confessor not to honor the traditions of her people,” said Kahlan, taking a step closer to Cara. The Confessor worried her lower lip between her teeth as she put a hand on Cara’s hip. Sparks seemed to radiate through Cara from the touch.  
  
Their bodies almost touched as Kahlan leaned in. No longer able to contain herself, Cara gently caught Kahlan’s lips with her own. The Confessor tasted sweet and Cara lingered over the kiss, taking her time. Kahlan’s tongue flicked at Cara’s lips and the Mord’Sith parted them, granting Kahlan access. Their tongues tangled as Cara explored more of Kahlan’s mouth, enjoying the hungry way that Kahlan kissed her. Cara didn’t know when it happened, but suddenly she was aware of her body pressing against the Confessor, the contact sending dizzying sensations straight to her brain. She broke the kiss reluctantly, stopping only when her need for air became imperative. Kahlan’s chest heaved against hers as the Confessor gasped in breath.  
  
“Kahlan, I think everybody is leaving,” said Cara, noticing for the first time the quiet that had settled around them. As she glanced around, she could see the villagers making their way back into the center of their hamlet, Richard and Chase at their head. She remembered that there was to be a feast after the ceremonial game. She was not surprised to see Zedd’s slender form towering over the villagers either. The wizard would miss his own funeral if it meant attending a feast. Kahlan’s voice drew Cara back.  
  
“I don’t care,” said Kahlan breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting far too long to kiss you to be satisfied with only one.”  
  
The Confessor pulled her into another kiss, more roughly than the last. Cara moaned as she felt Kahlan’s hands tighten on her hips. If Kahlan wanted to stay out here kissing her instead of making conversation with random villagers, she was not going to object. She slid her hand around Kahlan’s back. As she crushed the Confessor to her, Kahlan echoed Cara’s earlier moan. When they finally separated, Cara could see the desire coursing in Kahlan’s eyes. The sight left Cara reeling. When she finally spoke, her voice was quite serious.  
  
“Had I known what the results would be, I would have agreed to play games long before now.”


End file.
